Vs. Evice
Vs. Evice is the second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 12/15/2018. Story Crystal, Mismagius, Brendan, Tentacruel, Max and Ralts all lie unconscious at the Realgam Colosseum, Evice bellowing a sinister laugh. His Shadow Garchomp is beside him, as Nascour stands off ashamed. The elevator rises up, as Ian and Magnemite come out. He sees the destruction, appalled. Ian: Wha, (He spots Evice, as he becomes tense) With all the evil auras from the Shadow Pokémon, I didn’t detect the malice and evil that you reek of. Evice: Ba-hahahaha! How amusing that you try to lecture me like that! So you’re Ian, huh? Now that I get to see you in person, I recognize you as one of Justy’s brat lackeys! This comment catches Ian off guard, as his face shift to realization and disbelief. Ian: Es Cade?! I figured you were a part of this, but not like this! Evice: Ha! Now, to the main event. Garchomp, Shadow Meteor! Garchomp holds his head up, forming a dark energy meteor over his head. He swings his head down, the meteor growing in size as it falls. Ian: Magnemite, Zap Cannon! Magnemite floats forward, forming a dark green sphere of electricity, firing it at the Shadow Meteor. Zap Cannon is snuffed out, as Shadow Meteor crashes into Magnemite. The meteor breaks into several pieces, the debris flying at Ian. He takes off running, leaping and rolling away from the impact of the debris. Magnemite is down, as Ian returns it. Ian: And Rotom’s down too. Not that it’ll be of help here. Lucario! Latias! Ian opens two Pokéballs, choosing Lucario and Latias. Lucario: Hur-rah! Latias: La! Evice: Two-on-one? Sounds unfair. (Snickers) Tyranitar! Evice throws a Pokéball, choosing Tyranitar. It growls angrily as it releases a gust of wind, its Sand Stream causing a sandstorm to whip up. Garchomp disappears in the sandstorm, fading in and out. Ian: Sand Veil. Good combo. Aura Sphere! Safeguard! Evice: Shadow Break! Garchomp appears before Latias, his claw covered in a dark aura for Shadow Break. Latias raises a silver barrier, blocking the attack though she grimaces from the collision. Lucario forms and fires an Aura Sphere, Tyranitar breaking it with Shadow Break. Latias is buffed by Sandstorm. Evice: Shadow End! Shadow Meteor! Ian: Metal Claw! Aim for the legs! And Latias, block it with Draco Meteor! Tyranitar barrels forward with a powerful dark aura around it, as Lucario charges with metal energy claws over her paws. She does a slide along the ground, striking Tyranitar’s leg with Metal Claw. Tyranitar grimaces in pain as it stops, as Lucario strikes it repeatedly with Metal Claw. Garchomp forms Shadow Meteor, as Latias glows with orange energy. Latias forms and fires Draco Meteor, as Garchomp fires Shadow Meteor. The attacks collide, exploding upon each other. Debris from both attacks fall towards their targets. Garchomp evades them through the sandstorm, but is struck by one. Latias uses her speed to dodge, and is grazed by one. Ian: Quick, Mist Ball! Latias fires a Mist Ball, Garchomp restricted in place. He is blasted back, grimacing. Latias is buffed by the Sandstorm. Ian: Latias, return! Claydol, Psybeam! Ian returns Latias, as he chooses Claydol. Claydol: (Angrily) Clay! Claydol fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it. Garchomp evades it this time, while Tyranitar swings Shadow Break at Lucario. Lucario catches it in her paws, straining to hold the attack back. Lucario forms Aura Sphere, encompassing Tyranitar and knocking it down. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws a Snag Ball, it sucking Tyranitar in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian, it locking as he grabs it. Evice begins laughing. Evice: As expected! If you couldn’t snag one of my Pokémon, then you would’ve been a waste! Dragonite! Evice throws a Pokéball, choosing Dragonite. It has an angry expression on its face. Evice & Ian: Shadow Storm! Dragonite and Claydol release dark purple cyclones for Shadow Storm, the two attacks blowing away the Sandstorm and blinding the field. Ian puts on his goggles, as he points to the left. Ian: Aura Sphere! Lucario throws Aura Sphere, it traveling along the winds of Shadow Storm and slamming into Garchomp. Evice: Garchomp, Shadow Meteor! Ian: Lucario, Me First! Garchomp forms Shadow Meteor, as Lucario glows with a violet aura. She forms Shadow Meteor as well, the two attacks colliding. Ian: So I can only counter that move with another meteor type move. Claydol, Shadow Rave! Lucario, Metal Claw! Evice: Now my two Pokémon! Shadow Rush! Garchomp and Dragonite are surrounded in dark aura as they go to ram Lucario and Claydol. Claydol crashes into the ground, releasing towers of dark aura that slam into Garchomp and Dragonite. The two are stalled, as Lucario knocks Garchomp down with Metal Claw. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws a Snag Ball, sucking Garchomp in. It ricochets back as it locks. Evice no longer looks amused. Evice: It seems like the Lucario needs to be my target. Salamence! Evice opens his Pokéball, choosing Salamence. It roars loudly, glowing with a black aura. The aura resonates on Claydol and Lucario. Evice: Ba-haha! Suffer from our Intimidate ability! Now, double Shadow Meteor! Dragonite and Salamence both form Shadow Meteor, firing them. Ian: Me First! Shadow Storm! Lucario forms her own Shadow Meteor, firing it and colliding with one of the other Shadow Meteor. Claydol releases Shadow Storm, but the third Shadow Meteor pushes through it, striking Lucario and knocking her down defeated. Ian returns her. Ian: You’ve been battling hard today. Take a good rest. Prinplup! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Prinplup. Evice: Ba-haha! That’s your choice?! So weak! Ian waits for a response, but nothing else happens. He grins at this. Ian: Gotcha. That Shadow Meteor is powerful, but it’s like Hyper Beam. You have to recharge afterwards. Claydol, Psybeam! Prinplup, Shadow Mist! Prinplup releases a Shadow Mist, which entices Dragonite and Salamence into place. Claydol fires Psybeam, hitting Dragonite. It sways around in confusion. Evice: (Growls) Who cares?! Salamence, use Shadow Rush! Salamence shoots forward with Shadow Rush, Prinplup eager to go. Ian: Prinplup, Shadow Break! Prinplup swings Shadow Break, it colliding with Salamence. Salamence causes Prinplup to skid back, though he holds his ground. Prinplup enters Reverse Mode, the power boost allowing him to push through and strike Salamence hard. Ian: PRINPLUP! Prinplup snaps out of Reverse Mode, as he charges forward. He forms Metal Claw over his flippers, striking Salamence. Salamence hits the ground. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws a Snag Ball, sucking in Salamence. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian as it locks. Evice is now scalding mad. Evice: No, no, no! You cannot crush all my ambitions! Dragonite, Shadow Meteor! Ian: (Grins) Claydol, use Shadow Storm to lift Prinplup above the attack! And Prinplup, Metal Claw! Dragonite forms Shadow Meteor, firing it. Claydol uses Shadow Storm to raise Prinplup into the sky, the Shadow Meteor colliding with Claydol and defeating it. Prinplup forms Metal Claw, as he slashes down on Dragonite, causing it to fall to the ground. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws the Snag Ball, sucking Dragonite in. It ricochets back to Ian as it locks. Evice is furious. Evice: No! This isn’t the end! I will escape and rebuild Cipher! My dreams will not end here! Nascour! Nascour: Right! Nascour activates his Xtransceiver, as a helicopter flies into view. Evice has a boisterous laugh, as the helicopter is shot down by a burst of rainbow fire. The helicopter goes spiraling down outside the colosseum into the sand. Evice is dismayed. Evice: But, but how? A screech occurs in the air, as everyone looks up. Ho-oh flies through the air, a rainbow following it in the sky. It lets out another cry, echoing through the area. Ian: Ho-oh. The Legendary Pokémon. Only supposed to show itself to those it deems worthy. Evice: Is, is it here for you? But, I am the one destined to restore the region. Nascour’s Xtransceiver rings, as he answers it. Nascour: (Confused) Hello? The face of Mr. Verich appears on the screen, with what seems to be a cloud in the background. Verich: Thank you for all of your hard work. I will take over from here. Nascour: I’m sorry? Evice: Verich! What’s the meaning of this?! Ian’s Pokéball opens up, Latias coming out. She looks distressed, calling out to the sky. Latias: La! La! Ho-oh begins to fly off, when it is hit by a concentrated blast of shadow energy. The Shadow Lugia descends from the clouds, screeching as it engages it in battle. Latios descends from the clouds as well, eyes harsh and serious like a Shadow Pokémon. Mr. Verich is riding on the back of it. Ian: Verich? (Looks at Evice) What’s your connection to him? Evice: He funded everything! I went to him to get funds for Realgam Tower! I bulked him for additional funds which went towards Shadow Pokémon research and developing Cipher! How did he get our Legendary Shadow Pokémon?! Ian: Latias, let’s go. Latias: (Determined) La! Ian hops on Latias’ back, as she shoots into the sky. They barrel right towards Verich and Latios, him chuckling at the sight. Verich: Latios. Take them out. Shadow Meteor. Ian: Draco Meteor! Latios fires Shadow Meteor from above, as Latias fires Draco Meteor up. The attacks collide and destroy each other, the debris from both falling towards Latias. Latias maneuvers to battle, but she is struck by several pieces of debris, as they fall out of the sky. Lugia fires Shadow Blast, breaking through Sacred Fire, injuring Ho-oh. Verich points forward, as Latios soars next to the falling Ho-oh, tapping it with an Ultra Ball. Ho-oh gets sucked into the Ultra Ball, as it shakes violently. The Ultra Ball locks, as Verich chuckles. Verich: Let us retreat. We have what we came for. Latios and Lugia retreat into the clouds, as Ian and Latias fall towards the colosseum at a heightening pace. Latias responds, as she releases a Safeguard, and grabs Ian to hold him close to her chest. The Safeguard stalls the impact with the stadium floor, but Latias lets out an audible moan upon impact. She lies weak, as Ian gets up looking panicked. Ian: Latias? Latias! Crystal finally stirs, sitting up and grabbing her head. Crystal: Ugh. That hurt. Huh? Mismagius! (Gasps) Ian! Crystal returns Mismagius, as she runs over to Ian. She sees the situation with Latias, as he goes over. Crystal: Ian, you need to get her to a Pokémon Center immediately. Tell Looker we’re still up here and we’ll get a ride back from him. Ian nods, as he returns Latias. He takes off running, going on the elevator and descending. Crystal looks concerned, as she looks towards Brendan and Max. Crystal: Oh, what a mess. We didn’t stand a chance. Main Events * Ian defeats Evice, snagging his Shadow Garchomp, Tyranitar, Salamence and Dragonite. * Mr. Verich is revealed to be the sponsor of Cipher and owner of Shadow Lugia and Ian's Latios. * Mr. Verich captures Ho-oh. * Ian's Latias is greatly injured from her fall. * Garchomp's ability is Sand Veil, Tyranitar's ability is Sand Stream, and Salamence's ability is Intimidate. * Ian's Prinplup learns/relearns Metal Claw. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan (unconscious) * Max (unconscious) Villains * Cipher ** Evice ** Nascour ** Mr. Verich Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Latias (Ian's) * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Tentacruel (Brendan's) * Ralts (Max's) * Ho-Oh (caught by Mr. Verich) Shadow Pokémon * Claydol (Ian's) * Prinplup (Ian's) * Garchomp (Evice's, snagged by Ian) * Tyranitar (Evice's, snagged by Ian) * Dragonite (Evice's, snagged by Ian) * Salamence (Evice's, snagged by Ian) * XD001 (Mr. Verich's) * Latios (Mr. Verich's) Trivia * The owner of XD001 is revealed to Mr. Verich, like it is in the game Pokémon XD. * Evice's party consists of Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. ** Of all of them, Garchomp is the only one that can't be snagged in the games. This is because it's a Gen IV Pokémon while the games are Gen III. ** It was chosen due to Ian already having a Metang. * The properties of Shadow Meteor are revealed. It releases debris to harm others on the field like the move Flame Burst, and has the power and recharging feature of Hyper Beam. ** It is only learnable by Dragon types, with 4 different users this episode. * Mr. Verich is shown to be the one with Ian's Latios. * Ho-oh appearing is based off its appearance in stopping Evice's escape in Pokémon Colosseum, and that is obtainable in that game. ** This made it the perfect opportunity for it to be vulnerable to being caught by Cipher. * Despite Mr. Verich funding Realgam Tower and Cipher, Evice had no clue that he had access to their Shadow Pokémon. * The helicopter that was shot down by Ho-oh was automated, with no pilot inside it. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc